


Rainbows

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, nature appreciation, the first year on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A moment of sweetness between two lovers.  A gift of hope given to a pair of strangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my Prowl/Jazz claim over at [](http://tformers100.livejournal.com/profile)[tformers100](http://tformers100.livejournal.com/)

During their first rainstorm on Earth, everyone had huddled as deeply inside the _Ark_ as they could to wait it out. Despite how safe Teletran-1 proclaimed the rain to be, their fear of Cybertron’s highly toxic acid rain was just too deeply ingrained to shake off. The idea of _pure water_ falling from the sky was too foreign to processors accustomed to vorns of logical fear.

When Wheeljack came back from a visit to Portland during an unexpected rainstorm, dripping wet but completely unharmed, Jazz decided that he had to try it for himself. Prowl shook his head at his bondmate’s enthusiasm, but he knew there wasn’t anything that would cure it except experiencing the phenomenon himself.

He’d be slagged if he would let Jazz drag him out there, though. One freshly washed engineer was not enough proof of safety to overcome such a deeply ingrained fear.

“Spoilsport,” Jazz taunted him with a grin.

“I don’t care,” Prowl replied. “I am not going out there.”

“Fine. I’ll just have fun without you, then.”

The tactician knew that the saboteur understood his reasoning. There was no venom in the teasing, and Jazz wasn’t trying to push him. There would be time in the future to work on overcoming fear of the rain in the future, when the Decepticons weren’t as active and they weren’t trying to find their place in this strange new world.

“I’ll see you in a bit, then?” Jazz asked before he left Prowl’s office.

The question was valid; the entire command staff had spent a great deal of time missing recharge cycles while trying to secure their position on Earth and reassure the human governments that the Autobots were on their side. “Yes. Once my shift is over, there is nothing pressing to attend to.”

The saboteur grinned. “Good. I miss having time with you.”

“As do I.” Prowl returned his bondmate’s grin with a small smile. “Go on. Your shift has been over for nearly a groon now.”

“I’ll see you later then.” Jazz blew him a kiss as he stepped out the door. Prowl shook his head at the other mech’s almost sponge-like absorption of local customs.

As the saboteur played in the rain, the tactician could feel his range of emotions varying across their bond. Jazz was alternately amused, confused and elated—he was certainly being more than entertained by the storm. When he felt his bondmate’s amusement turn to a sense of shocked wonder, he opened a comm line.

“Jazz? Are you all right?”

_“Prowl, get out here. You gotta see this for yourself.”_

Prowl didn’t see any reason to argue, as his shift would be finished in a few Earth minutes anyway. “I will be there momentarily.”

_“Hurry or you’ll miss it.”_

He didn’t run—Jazz’s tone hadn’t indicated that it was that important—but he did hurry. He reached the exit of the _Ark_ in moments and stepped outside. Jazz was near the doorway, looking out over the tops of the trees.

“What did you want me to see?” Prowl asked, walking up to his bondmate.

“That.” The saboteur pointed, and the tactician turned to look.

Stretched across a break in the clouds was a rainbow. He had heard of the phenomenon in the past, but Cybertron’s lack of a primary star did not encourage such events on their homeworld. It was…beautiful.

He smiled at his mate. “Thank you, Jazz.”

Jazz grinned back. “Thought you’d like it.”

They stood together, watching the rainbow until it faded with the setting sun. Then Jazz wrapped an arm around Prowl and pulled him close. Prowl smiled softly and returned the gesture.

“Some of the Humans believe that rainbows are a sign of hope,” the saboteur said softly. “Think it’s a good omen for us?”

“I think,” Prowl replied after a moment of thinking, “That all beauty must be a sign of hope.”

Jazz nodded, accepting the answer. They stood outside a little longer, watching the sunset cast different shades of color on the clouds and simply enjoying a moment together. Prowl didn’t even notice when the first drops of returning rain fell onto his back.  



End file.
